


Family Time

by Fricksgirl_32



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Cousin Incest, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Family Secrets, M/M, Slash, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:12:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16029935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fricksgirl_32/pseuds/Fricksgirl_32
Summary: Brian knew it was wrong, but he loved the special family time with his cousin to much to walk away.





	Family Time

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not usually a one shot writer, but this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. lol!

He knew it was wrong and it had been wrong the entire time, but he couldn't help himself. Maybe that's why he loved it, because he knew it was wrong. They were family, cousins even.Brian sighed softly as he knocked on his cousin's hotel door. They had another successful night in Vegas, but Brian and Kevin hadn't felt like staying out late so they headed back to the hotel while the others enjoyed the Vegas strip.

"Come in." Kevin's voice came from the other side, causing Brian to shiver. 

Kevin grinned knowing who was on the other side, it had been awhile since he and Brian had a chance to be alone and both knew with the others occupied, they wouldn't be bothered. Kevin knew how much Brian had tried so many times to end what the had going on all this time and Kevin never pushed for anything. They both loved their wives to pieces, but sometimes they just needed each other, whether it be just for comfort or more. 

Kevin sat his book he was reading down as he watched Brian slowly come in, smiling softly at his little cousin. 

"Hey." Kevin said softly.

"Hi, hope I'm not intruding." Brian replied as he came in, making sure the door shut and locked.

Kevin smiled and shook his head before getting up and heading over to Brian. Brian looked down not believing he was doing this again, he had tried so hard to pull away and for awhile it had worked. He could feel his older cousin's green eyes on him, causing his face to turn a bright red. 

"You know you can come to me anytime." Kevin answered. The older man was only a few inches away from Brian and he could feel the warmth from the man wrapping Brian in like a warm hug.

Brian had hoped he could get over his need for Kevin when he had left and for awhile it was good since they really only saw each other from time to time and the girls were always with them, but ever since Kevin rejoined the group those feelings came straight back, stronger then before. 

Kevin reached up carefully, running his hand gently through Brian's short hair, feeling him relax slightly. 

"Brian, look at me." It was commanding, but still soft and loving. Brian could feel shivers running through his entire body. He loved how controlling Kevin could get.

Brian looked straight into his cousin's green eyes, uncertainty and fear running through his blue eyes. Kevin knew he was struggling with the emotions that he had worked so hard try to let go of and push away.

"Brian, nothing has to happen, you know that." 

Brian looked down and nodded softly. "I know.." He knew Kevin would be happy to just wrap his arms around the younger man and hold him close. 

Brian felt his legs moved closer to Kevin, burying his face into his chest, wrapping his arms around his cousin. He wasted no time pulling Brian close, holding him lovingly.

"I'm sorry this has been so hard on you baby." Kevin apologized, running his hand through Brian's hair and down his back gently.

"It's not your fault, I thought I had gotten over all this." Brian sighed. Kevin closed his eyes, holding his love close. He knew Brian had struggled the entire time with this, he himself knew it was wrong. They were cousins but there was something there that pulled them to one another. Kevin never pushed though, always letting Brian come to him when these urges hit. 

"Tell me what you want." Kevin finally said. 

Brian bit his lower lip, he knew what he wanted, he could already feel himself becoming hard just from Kevin holding him.

"I..I want you." Brian finally answered. 

Kevin lifted Brian's face up before leaning down, kissing him gently. Brian wrapped his arms around Kevin's neck, responding. Kevin grinned softly as he ran his tongue across Brian's lips wanting in as Brian opened up so the older man could deepen the kiss.

"Fuck Brian, it's been to long." Kevin moaned, his hands moving down Brian's back and up his shirt, pulling it up as he dragged his warm hands back up his cousin's back. 

Brian groaned softly feeling Kevin's warm hands moving up his back, letting him take his shirt off, he felt so exposed as that dirty feeling crept up on him. Kevin was the only one who knew about this side of Brian, the side that would ruin the reputation Brian had made for himself over the years. 

"Kev, please." Brian whimpered, arching himself up against the older man. Kevin growled feeling how hard Brian was. Brian shuddered hearing the growl, he loved how much he affected his older cousin. 

Kevin lead Brian over to the bed,carefully pushing him down as he crawled over Brian, kissing him hard. It's what Brian wanted, he wanted Kevin to take complete control over him. Make him feel dirty for wanting his cousin. Kevin pulled away as they both panted hard, he saw the look in Brian's now dark blue eyes as he grinned. Brian wasn't the good boy everyone thought he was. 

Kevin grind down against Brian, making them both moan in pure pleasure. Kevin leaned down kissing Brian's neck. 

"You're such a bad boy, wanting me like this." Kevin whispered, causing Brian to whimper and arch up against him. Kevin grinned knowing this was exactly what Brian wanted. 

"I..I know." Brian softly whimpered, he'd been rendered down to feeling like a child who had done something bad as it sent waves of pleasure through is entire body. He didn't know when it had happened, but feeling helpless and humiliated turned him on beyond belief. 

Kevin sat up as he unbuttoned Brian's pants as Brian lifted up so he could take them off. His cock was hard and already leaking pre-cum, making Kevin groan and quickly take his own pants off before leaning back over Brian, kissing him hard again. They both groaned loudly as their cocks rubbed up against each other.

"Fuck Kev, God I've missed feeling you against me." 

All Kevin could do was grunt as his hips moved faster, but knew he'd have to stop or he'd cum right there and that's not where he wanted to lose himself in. 

"Pull your legs up for me baby." Kevin moaned, both their accents had came out in full force, making them both almost orgasm at the sound of each other. 

Brian did as he was told, exposing himself to Kevin. His cock was throbbing with need as Kevin ran his large hand down his cousin's thigh and up to the needy cock, wrapping his hand around it. 

"FUCK!" Brian cried out, arching up against Kevin's hand. 

Kevin grinned watching Brian's reaction as he stroked him gently. Kevin finally let go much to Brian's displeasure and grabbed the lube, putting some on one of his fingers, sliding it slowly into Brian's tight hole.

"God your so tight." Kevin groaned, trying to not hurt Brian. 

Brian felt his hips push down, he wanted Kevin buried deep inside him. Kevin couldn't get over how Brian looked, he was a completely different person. His breathing was fast and heavy as sweat had began to form on his beautiful face. Brian's entire body was on fire. 

Kevin finally added another finger, feeling the younger man's hole open and stretch for him. He knew he needed to be inside his cousin and soon as his own cock throbbed and leaked. 

"Baby please." Brian whimpered with a slight plead. Kevin looked up at him and grinned.

"Please what?" Kevin teased, he wanted to hear Brian say it. 

He heard his cousin growl making him almost cum right then. "Fuck me Kevin." 

The older man pulled his fingers out before lubing up his thick cock throwing it on the bed before crawling back over Brian, the head of his cock right at the entrance of Brian's still tight hole.

Blue and green met as Kevin slowly slid deep inside him, causing them both to moan loudly as Brian's hips arched up. Kevin just grinned.

"Such a needy boy tonight." Kevin began to move in and out of Brian's tightness, he had forgotten how amazing he felt around his cock. 

"Kevin.." Brian whimpered as he wrapped his arms and legs around him, pulling him in deeper. 

He kissed Brian as his hips moved faster, feeling his orgasm begin to build. Kevin grinned and pulled away before leaning down whispering softly.

"You love having me inside you, don't you?" Kevin whispered, hearing Brian groan softly. Kevin smiled knowing exactly how to get to Brian and how to get him to go over the edge.

Kevin's movements became faster and more needy, but he didn't stop as they moved as one. 

"We both know how wrong this is, yet we can't stop ourselves. You make me so fucking hard Brian. I love when you let me fuck you." Brian's grip became tighter as he felt his orgasm near, he loved when Kevin talked to him like this, letting those feelings fill up his body. 

"Kevin..don't stop." Brian finally squeaked out. 

"Oh I don't plan on it baby." Kevin promised as he pushed deep inside Brian a few more times before letting go. 

"BRIAN!" He cried out, letting himself go deep inside Brian's tightness, he could feel Brian's own stickiness between them. 

"FUCK KEVIN!" Brian arched and cried out. Kevin fell on top of Brian, still buried deep inside his cousin, but didn't dare move as they tried to calm down, Brian's hands went straight into Kevin's black hair, running through it gently. 

"You're amazing." Brian said softly. 

Kevin looked up at his cousin, smiling softly before kissing him. "You're pretty niffy yourself." He grinned.

Brian just chuckled before kissing him again, whimpering softly feeling Kevin become soft and slide out of him. He already knew this wasn't the end, he couldn't let Kevin go.

"I love you." Brian said softly.

"I love you too." Kevin replied. 

Kevin loved these special family time moments he and Brian had, but would walk away if Brian ever wanted to officially end things. They both feel asleep in each other's arms not caring about the sticky mess between them.


End file.
